PH Facebook Bar Fight 2
by DaniBD
Summary: Another crack fic based of my role playing group and their awesomeness.  Will they get kicked out again?


**Another crack fic based off the Bar Fight friend's list thing. This time it is off Vincent's wall. It's short and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Starts fight: Sharon Rainsworth**

**Hits someone with a stool: Jack Vessalius**

**Falls off the stool: Vanessa Nightray**

**Hits someone with an empty bottle: Fang Baskerville**

**Gets hit with bottle for no reason: Alyss (Will of the Abyss)**

**Throws somone out the window: Lily Baskerville**

**Gets thrown out the window: Echo**

**Sissy that calls the Police: Lacie Baskerville**

Vincent Nightray looks around the bar with a bored expression plastered on his face. He sips at the martini that sits between his gloved finger tips. He continues observing his surroundings.

This bar reminds him of Rico's with the broad colors and open layout. He would be there now but apparently they all got kicked out for some reason that is unbeknownst to him.

No matter how much money the owner of this place has, they still won't buy better curtains which irritates Vincent to the point of possibly murdering someone. The least someone can do is to put up better shades!

"This bores me." Vincent mumbles under his breath. His spirit is down and he is looking for some excitement tonight. When all hope seems to be lost, an obnoxious light smashes through the wall of boredom and makes itself known in the shape of a respectable woman.

"FOOL!" Sharon Rainsworth's voice bellows over the quiet music of the jukebox. Vincent looks over, flipping his blonde hair over his shoulder.

Sharon's cheeks are flush as she is pointing at Xerxes Break, in a royal type fashion. Who was he to disrespect a Queen like her?

"A pig like you has no right to demand from his Queen so lightly! Her Majesty's subjects are to worship and serve their ruler! You have disrespected me!" Sharon scolds Xerxes as she crosses her arms in defiance. That servant serves no rightful purpose at her feet!

Xerxes shrugs with a lollipop in his mouth and grins.

"My, My. It seems that the Queen has no manners of a lady. Her personality even reflects that of a man's'." Xerxes side steps as Sharon whips her fan out at him. The fan slips out of her fingers just as gracefully as the fan slapping Jack Vessalius' drunken face, hard. Smoke seems to blow out of his ears as he stands up with the red imprint of the fan engraved in his face.

"You're..goooing to 'et eet now!" Jack declares, clumsily grabbing a white stool. Vanessa Nightray yells a series of curse words as she plummets to ground after having her chair snatched from under her.

In slow motion, Jack throws the stool over his head in the direction of who he thought was Sharon. But to his demised fate, it is Fang Baskerville who receives the stool right into his gut. He doubles over after muttering his threat of death and then grasp a lone empty bottle. As he lifts the bottle, the bottle accidentally makes contact with Alyss' head, getting caught in her hair. Fang looks on in fear as Alyss' eyes turn red and her stuff animals levitate behind her.

During this time, Vanessa tackles Jack from behind after recovering and Jack makes a high pitched sound before making contact with the ceramic floor.

Vincent can not help but laugh and grab his stomach. This scene is too much! It should be recorded and played over and over again!

Vincent then notices Lily Baskerville grab Echo from his left. He is about to protest until Lily throws Echo out the window like a javelin, shattering the glass on impact. All the while Lily is cackling at her sober achievement. Echo's face is stoic and no sound came as she free falls towards a green bushy landing.

"WHO'S NEXT?" Lily screams with enjoyment. Vincent backs away thinking that he would be if he continues to try to talk to her. He figures that Lily just wanted to join in on the "fun" that continues to play out in the bar.

Lacie walks out from the bathroom and stares in horror. It's happening again, isn't it?

Fang is running around swatting flying stuffed animals away, trying to find the door. Sharon has Xerxes on the ceramic floor, laughing in her Queenly pose. Jack's soul is slowly leaving his body with only a thread of sanity keeping it attached to its host and Vanessa slams her white stool down before taking a seat and gulping down the rest of her drink.

Lacie thinks that this calls for another phone call to the police before being kicked out again.

**Hope that was enjoyable. More to come because everyone likes posting the friend's list things and they are getting pretty funny!**


End file.
